Chibs Is A Father Again
by Ember Telford
Summary: Samantha Ravenhood is found on Main Street at gunpoint by a Mayan by Chibs and Jax. Chibs and Jax save her, finding out that her family left her for broke. They take her back to the clubhouse, and Clay decides to let her stay. Chibs is beginning to see Sam as a daughter, and Sam see's Chibs as a father. Rated T for swearing. Better than summary. Set when Tara is in Chicago.
1. Chapter 1

"Ah, Jackie Boy!" Chibs yelled, as I walked through the hospital doors. I waved, and walked towards him.

"Hey Chibs. Anything new happen?" I asked, both of us walking towards our motorcycles. He looked at me and shook his head, laughing silently.

"My god. Not even 10 minutes of the hospital from getting shot and your already asking. No, not since the deal with the Niners went south." Chibs explained I laughed along, getting on my motorcycle and starting it up.

"Maybe something interesting will finally happen today!" I shouted over the roar of my Harley, driving towards Main Street next to him.

**CHANGE OF CHARACTER**

"You bitch! No one asks questions to me." The Mexican shouted. I shook my head. Looking around, I tapped my fingers against my leg.

"Oh really? Is that why the police interrogated you yesterday? About the non-asking question thing? Real smart move revealing the clue about the hit on SAMCRO's gun deal. Besides, you might not want to blow my brains out on Main Street." I said. The Mexican slapped me, and I spit blood on his shoes. Hearing the roar of two motorcycles, I looked around frantically, hoping the two bikers would notice the girl in front of a barber shop with an AK-47 pointed at her head.

"Shit!" The Mexican said, pacing as the two guys on the motorcycles pulled over. One had blond hair who was probably in their mid-20's and the other has slightly shorter grayish hair, being older than blondie.

"Finally. Someone noticed that I had an AK pointed at my god damn head." I said, sighing. The two guys snickered, while the Mexican slapped me again. "Hey. Two bikers, both probably armed with a whole club available. I just thought I'd explain my current situation Shithead. You know, save my freaking life?" Another slap. Probably deserved that one.

"Hey, let her go and we'll let you escape alive. Or, we can shoot your head off now. The girl was right two. I have a whole club available." The blondie, who I noticed was the V.P of their biker club announced. I smiled and watched the situation unravel,

"Come on Shithead. Want to risk your life over me? Some girl you decided you wanted to kill for no reason?" I interfered, still smiling. The Mexican hesitated before running towards his bike and driving away like a psychopath. The older man walked up towards me, pulling me up from my sitting position.

"You alright?" The man asked, with an Irish accent. "Got quite the attitude and mouth. What's your name, any family?" I wiped the dirt off my jeans, and looked at the Irishman.

"I'm fine. The attitude and mouth is the Italian side of me. It'll get me killed one day, my mother swears on it. My name is Sam, and my only family ditched me here. It was a couple days ago when I overheard that situation with that damn Mexican. Finally, I approached him like twenty minutes ago about it. Let me say, I enjoyed giving him that black eye when he said I was a slut." I explained. The men looked at me, and the blond on smiled. I rolled my eyes, and looked back at the Irishman, knowing he had something else to say.

"I'm Chibs, he's Jax. How old are you?" Chibs asked, looking at me like a father would.

"Nnice to meet you, under the circumstances. I'm only 16. Got a place I could stay?" I asked back. The blond, Jax, smiled at me.

"Look older. And yeah, we do. You can ride with me." Jax offered. I waved my hands. Grabbing my backpack, I looked at Chibs.

"I'd rather ride with Chibs. I trust him more." I replied. The two men got on their motorcycles, and I got on after Chibs. Holding onto him, I looked at him as we drove off to their club's place.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know that I haven't published anything in a while, but this will be the one thing I keep up on. By the way, first part will almost always be Jax, and second part will almost always be Sam. **

"You let her in here?!" Clay yelled. I winced, and watched as Chibs walked up to him, the angriest look on his face I had seen in a while.

"You listen here Clay. She has no family, was brought to gun point by a frigging Mayan, and has nowhere to go. She will stay with me. You got it?" Chibs asked. Raising an eyebrow, I left Chibs and Clay to get a beer.

"I haven't seen Chibs this defensive of someone since his daughter or wife." I told Tig. He got me the beer, with one for himself, and sat next to me, watching Sam.

"I saw him look at her when they walked in. Looked at her just like a father would. What got her at gunpoint anyways?" Tig asked. I sighed, and looked at him.

"She says it's the Italian side of her." I replied simply, watching Chibs walk up to Sam, and talk to her.

**CHARACTER CHANGE**

"Hi Chibs. Everything okay with me being here?" I asked him as he stood next to me. He looked at me, then Clay (who I guess was their club president and made the shots) and then back at me.

"We decided on majority vote. You'll stay, don't worry." He explained. I looked at him with a questioning look, and he sighed. "We're going to do it now, while everyone's here. Why do you think the prospects left?" He asked. I looked at Clay, who was staring at me. I smiled and waved.

"Majority vote on Sam staying here. Yea or nea. My vote? Nea." Clay announced. I muttered 'shit' and Chibs rubbed my back in a comforting way.

"Yea." Tig announced. I had got the big welcome when I first walked in.

"Yea." Jax said.

"Nea" Piney announced.

"Yea. This is her only place." Chibs said, making the room go silent.

"Well, majority rules. Make yourself at home." Clay said, looking at me with the look of the devil. I leaned back a little. He slammed the other rooms doors shut, and the room was full of chatter again. I smiled, and looked around.

"See? I told you." Chibs said proudly. Jax and Tig walked up to me, with their beers in hand and one for Chibs. "Thanks boys." Tig looked me over, then looked back at my face.

"Welcome doll. Sorry about Clay, he isn't very good at welcoming people. But anyways, you're going to stay here at the clubhouse in one of our rooms. We'll have someone guard the place just in case. Don't you worry." Tig explained. I smiled, and hugged him.

"Thank you three. You've been a real help. Anyways, can you lead me to my room?" I asked. Jax grabbed my hand, and walked me towards the room, and when I looked back, I saw Tig smirking and Chibs sighing.

"Thanks Jax." I said, motioning for him to leave now. Apparently, he had other plans because he went to kiss me. I kneed him out of instinct, and ran out the door, towards the clubhouse main room. I instantly looked wildly around the room for Chibs, and when I couldn't find him, collapsed on the chair, crying and breathing heavy.

"Sam? What happened?" I heard Chibs, and instantly hugged him, needing the comfort. "Sam, what happened with Jax?" He asked, looking me in the eye.

"He tried to kiss me. I somehow knew he wanted it to go further and kneed him out of instinct. I didn't mean to, I swear." I explained, breathing heavy. Chibs hugged me again, and let go of me. Sitting down on the chair next to me, as if he was guarding me.

"Aw shit. Sam, I'm sorry, I didn't know." Jax said, seeing Chibs next to me. I stopped Chibs, looking at him and smiling a thanks, before looking at Jax.

"It's okay. I understand." I said, then looked at Chibs. "Thank you so much Chibs." I told him, before hugging him again and leaving towards my room, thinking about today, and what happened so fast.

**CHARACTER CHANGE**

I watched Sam go to her room after she hugged me, and stayed in the chair, thinking about her.

"Hey Chibs." Gemma said, walking over to me. She sat next to me, and looked me in the eyes. "Clay called me and filled me in on everything. I saw that whole ordeal. Saw Sam looking around the room wildly. And when I saw her hug you like that after you saw her crying, I knew that you two were closer. Like say, a father daughter type thing." She continued.

"Ah, Gemma, always finding out things someone else should for themselves. And, by the way, I have no idea why that happened." I replied to her unasked question.

"Listen, Chibs, after seeing her hug you like that after going crazy looking for someone, that someone had to have been you. She sees you as a father, even if she doesn't know it herself. And you see her like a daughter. You wouldn't defend her like that if she felt different to you." Gemma said, before getting up and going to find Clay. I sighed, and silently agreed with Gemma about Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so anyone reading this probably know people who like SOA. If you could possibly tell them about this story, then we might actually add more people to the SOA fanfiction. **

"Okay Princess, time to wake up!" Tig yelled in my ear. I jackknifed up and tackled him, staring him in the eyes. Rolling off onto the floor, I rubbed my face to get the sleep feeling out of it.

"Jesus Christ. What time is it?" I asked.

"10 O'clock. You stayed up pretty late last night. Thought you were going to kill me, but Clay insisted. He wants to make sure we're really okay with Sam staying here." Tig explained. I sighed, and rubbed my stomach where she kneed me. "Hey, you okay?" He asked when he noticed me.

"Yeah, but when I tried to kiss Sam, she kneed me and ran to Chibs, crying." I told him. He looked at me in confusion, and I nodded.

"Why'd she go to Chibs?" He asked me. I shrugged, and pulled my cut on.

"I don't know. But I'm mentioning it at the table." I said, walking out of the room.

**CHARACTER CHANGE**

I rubbed my eyes, and pulled a clean shirt on. Walking out into the clubhouse, I went behind the bar and got a coffee.

"Hey, should you be behind there?" Tig asked, walking towards the meeting room with Jax. I ignored him, and drank my coffee on a couch. I saw Piney glare at me threw a window, and I raised my eyebrow. I stumbled over to my room, being half asleep. I changed into a new pair of pants and shoes and pulled my hair into a ponytail.

"Jesus fricking Christ. It's so damn early." I muttered, walking into the kitchen and making some eggs. I ate them in silence until I heard a banging against the door, and a gunshot. "Shit." I looked around for a gun and when I found one, walked slowly into the main clubhouse. I saw three Mexicans heading towards the club members that were rushing out their seats. "Put the guns down." I said, flicking the safety off.

"Listen bitch, one more step and your dead." The Mayan president said. I took one more step and smirked.

"Hey, leave our place!" I heard Clay yell behind me, cocking an AK. I smirked and walked towards them.

"Wanna take your chances? We have a feisty Italian with us." Tig said. I smirked even more, and nodded.

"That slut? She's no more than a bitch looking for a home." One of the Mayans said.

"Oh shit…" Tig muttered. I stalked up to them, and punched one the Mexican in the face, and ducked a punch from another Mexican. Kicking one of them where the sun don't shine, I slammed my fist into the other Mexicans gut.

"Don't call me a slut or a bitch again." I said, spitting on their shoes and walking towards the club. I picked up my gun, and pointed it at the Mayan still standing.

"I'd leave if I were you." Chibs said. The Mayan looked at all of us, and kicked the men to get them up off the floor and get them to leave.

"One feisty Italian is right. Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Clay asked. I remembered when I was younger, and rubbed my eyes.

"I taught myself." I said, before walking in my room. When I reached my bed I collapsed, I cried a little before trashing the room. I pushed all the stuff off my desk and pulled the desk drawers out and threw them on the ground. I heard Chibs talking to Clay before coming in. I settled down and sat on my bed with my head in my hands.

"Clay wants you to stay now. If it wasn't for you, at least one of us would have been dead." Chibs said, sitting on my bed and putting an arm around me. I smiled, and put an arm around him too.

"I'm sorry about the mess. It was just childhood memories… I had to teach myself or else my step-father would beat me up and try to rape me. I've saved myself all but a couple times. I never knew my father. My Mom said he was Irish or Scottish, like you. Left when I was a year old. Never saw him again." I said, sighing. Chibs got an angry look on his face, then a puzzled one.

"Come on, club meeting. We need to talk." Chibs said. I followed him out of the room and into the meeting room, where everyone was leaving. Chibs pushed them all back in, and walked to his seat. He motioned for Piney to move down, so I could sit down next to him.

"What's this?" Clay asked. "No one but us is allowed in here." I put my hands up innocently.

"I'm just doing what I'm told." I said. Chibs turned to me and raised an eyebrow. I shrugged, and nodded at Clay when he looked away.

"Sam brought something up about her father and step-father. Can I tell them about the step-father situation?" He asked me. I nodded and mentally prepared myself. "Sam taught herself how to fight because the step-father would beat her and try to rape her. He succeeded a couple of times. The father situation… He was Irish/Scottish like me, and left when she was a year old. I had a kid after I left Fiona. I didn't know if I loved the woman, but sure as hell loved my daughter. I left when she was a year because the club was demanding it. I was the one that named her Samantha."


	4. Chapter 4

"I always knew that she had some kind of Irish accent!" Tig pointed out. The rest of the group in the room were murmuring yea, and I saw Sam looking at Chibs in shock. Chibs was looking at the table, head in his hands.

"Yeah, sure you did." I said Tig gave me a look that said everything and I quieted down, looking at the two. "Sorry. But how do you know she's your?" I asked. Chibs looked at me very calmly and looked back at Sam and sighed.

"I noticed very similar differences between the two. You know, like when the Mayans came in and she fought?" Piney said. I nodded, and then spoke up.

"And when we saved her from the Mayan in the first place. She was very calm, like Chibs is. Even with a gun pointed to her head the stubbornness of Chibs was shown." I looked back at Chibs and Sam, and saw her leaning back in her chair.

"Are you okay Sam?" Chibs asked quietly. She nodded, and looked at Chibs. I suddenly saw how similar they looked, and smiled. Same eyes and face.

"Yeah, I'm just happy that I get to meet my dad."

**CHARACTER CHANGE**

I said, and hugged Chibs. He hugged me back, and we both felt tears on our shoulders.

"Aww, father meet daughter." Tig teased. I let go of Chibs, and wiped my tears off my cheeks. I suddenly remembered that stray dog I had found, and muttered shit.

"I gotta go… Get the rest of my stuff… Hey, do you mind dogs at all?" I asked. Tig suddenly looked away, but Clay shook his head no. "Okay, I'll be back in an hour." I said.

"I'll come. Just in case Mayans come with guns again." Chibs said. I heard the rest of the room laugh, and walked away, shaking my head.

"I think she has it handled, based on what we saw earlier." Tig shouted, and I flipped up my middle finger over my shoulder, giving him a clear view of what I was trying to say. Jogging outside, I walked towards the gates.

"Do you wanna go on my bike? I can't exactly run like someone your age." Chibs- dad shouted over to me. I slowed down and turned around.

"The rest of my stuff we can't exactly throw in a motorcycle and call it a day." I said simply, waiting for him to catch up. When Dad did, he threw an arm over my shoulder, and we walked over to the alley I used to sleep in.

"You used to sleep in this dump?" He asked. Dad hugged me again, and then walking over to a backpack and picking it up. It revealed a German shepherd pup, and I scratched my head, waiting for him to say something. "Oh, Tig will not like this at all…" Dad said, but picked up the dog at put the collar and leash on her. Giving me the leash, I waited for Dad to get the other duffle bag holding food and toys for the pup.

"Thanks for helping me. And what's up with Tig and dogs?" I asked, grabbing the duffle bag with food while Dad held the duffle bag with a gun and clothes.

"Long story, not mine to tell. But it involved a German shepherd all right." He explained. "What's her name?" He asked me. I looked back at the collar, still not accustomed to the name and back at him.

"Apparently Princess. I've had her for a few days and had a friend at the dog clinic check her out. She's up to date on shots and everything. Apparently the owners just didn't want her." I explained. We didn't talk after that, and only listened to the pit pat of Princess's paws against the pavement. We finally got to Teller Morrow, and Dad pushed the gate open, with me closing it.

"Wait here with Princess and her food. I gotta bring the guys out first." Chibs said. I heard him talking, and then the opening of the door after a couple of minutes. I looked at them, and picked up Princess. Tig looked at her, and then sat in a seat crying. The other guys thought she was cute and handed her over to Jax, while I went over to Tig.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. Tig pulled me into a hug to my shock, and Piney motioned for me to hug him back, seeing the event taking place. After a couple of minutes, I pushed him away and looked him in the eye. "What. Is. Wrong?" I asked firmly. He sighed, and got out his wallet, and then a picture of him and a dog that looked like Princess. Getting the message, I sighed.

"She was the only thing I've ever loved, besides my daughters. But that's a whole different story. Another Son found her after she was lost and I don't know what happened but he was soon at the clubhouse one day with her. I was so happy, and so was Missy, the dog. Bobby took the picture, but then a couple weeks later she was killed. We don't know how." Tig said. I hugged him again, and then went over to grab my dog. I smiled at Bobby who was holding her, and went over to Tig.

"Here, hold her. You need to." I told him, and handed Princess to Tig. For the first time, I saw a genuine smile from him. He was laughing and teasing the dog, and I walked over to Dad.

"We haven't seen him like that in a few years now. I don't know who you did it." Dad said, and then Tig gave me her. I smiled and he patted me on the back, walking over to the bar after me to get a beer. I walked to my room instead, bringing Princess with me. I put my duffle bag down next to the other one, and unloaded my clothes into the drawers. I put the two bags of food next to my nightstand, and the two dog bowls on the other side of my bed, along with a towel in front of them for Princess to sleep on. I grabbed my gun and checked the ammo, which then ended up in the third drawer in my desk. The dog toys went in the bottom drawer of my nightstand, except for a bone and stuffed hedgehog. Tig must have taken the leash off, because it was on the hook next to the door. I brought Princess with me back into the main room, where every guy was drinking. Another club must have been here, because there was another group of guys and a lot of girls. I couldn't find Dad, but I had a feeling I didn't want to. I walked through the room, clutching my dog and keeping my eyes on the door, not wanting to see what was right next to me. I walked out the doors, and sat in a seat that I was in earlier.

"Hey, I'm Gemma, you must be Sam." I heard next to me, and jumped in surprise.

"Jesus, not much of a noise maker, huh?" I said, and the lady named Gemma smiled.

"Yeah, your Chibs daughter alright. I'm Clay's wife, by the way. Told me everything that happened. Thought I'd stop by and meet you." Gemma said. I shook her outstretched hand, but when I heard the door open and all out the people except Tig, Dad, Clay and Jax, I walked towards them with Gemma.

"What's going on?" Gemma asked. I put Princess on the chair next to me, and she instantly fell asleep.

"Mayan retaliation. That's what the other guys left for. And us? We got a special kind of payback." Clay said.

"Do you still know where your step-father lives?" Jax asked. I nodded, and Dad handed me a handgun out of a bag full of guns. A bigger gun was slung in between his cut and shirt, while I was given a bulletproof vest. I strapped it on and threw on a sweatshirt over it, and then looked at Dad, after writing down the address and giving it to Clay. He nodded, and we walked outside.

"Where are we going?" I asked him. He walked towards a black van, and me and him went in it, while Jax, Tig, and Clay started up their bikes. They went first, then us, then Tig.

"Your step-fathers." Dad said simply as we pulled out of the parking lot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I put up a pretty lengthy fourth chapter. We see a side of Tig we haven't seen in this story so far, and Chibs decides to have retaliation take place against Sam's step-father. Plus, Gemma finally meets Sam. And, for those of you who realize that Bobby hasn't appeared until Chapter 4, he was at multiple events as Elvis. And, if you guys get at least 10 more people to read and review this, I'll put up 3 chapters that are each 3,000 words long. **

We stopped at a diner, and walked in, parking in front. We had followed her step-father after Sam had pointed out to Chibs that was her step-fathers car in front of us. After slowing down, we followed it. Sam had opted to stay in the van along with Chibs, because they had both said if they saw Rob they would kill him on the spot.

"Hey man, what's up?" I asked Rob, Sam's step-father who was at the counter getting a burger. He looked like a man who did drugs, but not the type who raped their own step-daughter.

"Nothin man, you?" He asked. Obviously he was the scumbag.

"Same here." I said, and after getting the five burgers and fries, walked outta there with Tig and Clay. Opening the two back doors, Chibs grabbed the big bag and stepped out of the way so we could get in. We all sat down on the bench, and ate in silence. Sam finished first, and went to throw her bag away before she stopped suddenly. She walked back in the van and shut the doors, sitting on the seat behind the driver's seat and facing Tig, hugging her legs close.

"He's walking over to the van. Might have seen me. One of you get in the driver's seat and sit in front of the center console." Sam said simply. Tig got in the front passenger seat, me in the driver's seat, and Clay in front of the console, hiding Sam and Chibs successfully.

"Hey would you by any chance have a girl, young, Italian and Scottish back there?" He asked, trying look back there. I moved my head over and slightly heard Clay slide down so Sam could, then slid back up.

"No, only my Dad." I said, patting Clay's shoulder. Rob smiled, and turned around, walking towards his car. He slipped out a remote, then we heard a bomb detonate.

"That was the Niner's gun storage facility. Nice day boys." Rob said simply. Clay had a shocked look on his face as I did too, and Tig was speechless, except for three words.

"No fucking way." Tig breathed out.

**CHARACTER CHANGE**

I watched Rob speed away in his car before getting up along with dad. The guys in front turned around, and looked at me.

"I swear to god I never knew anything." I said, putting my hands up in defense.

"Next time you go outside, make sure your enemy doesn't see you first!" Clay whisper-shouted. I put my hands up, and slipped into the passenger seat as Tig got out, and Dad slipped into the driver's seat after Jax got out. We drove after Rob, driving at least 10 miles before stopping. There was at least another 2 miles before we got there.

"Okay, we need a plan." Jax said, after we had all gotten out.

"If I go in and surrender, Rob will think that I've gone back for more, if you know what I mean. Five minutes after I enter, you'll bust the door open, and I'll kick him off me. Then, whoever wants to kill him is completely up to you. Although I have a strange feeling that Dad want's to, so now killing today for you Tig." I said. The house wasn't guarded, so I took Clay's motorcycle up to it. I got off after making the engine roar, and he opened the door. I walked up to him, and kissed him on the mouth.

"I came back." I whispered, and he carried me into the house, kissing.

"Why did you come back?" He whispered three minutes into kissing, and I smiled, biting my lip. I shrugged, and turned around, taking my hair out of the ponytail.

"Maybe I missed you?" I said, kissing him again. The door busted open, and I kicked Rob, then when he grabbed me I slapped his hands off and crushed them under my sneakers.

"Bitch!" He screamed, seeing Dad, Tig, Clay, and Jax. I smirked, and punched him when he came crawling closer.

"I don't see why that is such a common nickname. I don't think I'm such a bitch. Dad, would you like to do the honors?" I asked. He walked up to Rob, and kneeled down to his level.

"My daughter is _not _a bitch." He said, before taking his gun and putting it next to his temple and pressing the trigger. Since it was an automatic, it fired multiple bullets with only one press. I saw the blood and pressed my face against Tig's shoulder. He covered my ears, and then two minutes later he let me go. I looked at Dad and saw Rob's skull blown to hell and a cross symbol on his chest, which had a circle made out of bullet holes around the cross.

"Well then. Remind me not to get on your bad side…" Tig said. I covered my mouth before I had a chance to puke, and breathed. "What, a little squeamish?" Tig asked.

"Oh really? You're talking to me? I know all about your little problem with dolls. Besides, I've never seen anything like _that _before." I retorted. Tig held his hand over his heart, and pretended to be hurt.

"Oh my god, let me tell you that they freak me out!" He pretended. I laughed, and slapped him over the head. "Hey, watch the hair!" I laughed, and walked outside with the guys. I jumped in the van just as Dad did.

"I love you Sam." Dad said, hugging me before driving away.


	6. Chapter 6

**I sincerely thank all of you that have read this story and have not abandoned it. The violence last chapter was needed, and the circle and cross symbol was to throw the cops off track. I know that they don't have anything against the True IRA yet, but Chibs is **_**still very pissed**_** at Jimmy O' Phelan.**

I had burned the body where the cross was, so the cops wouldn't go to Belfast for the IRA. We had still arrived at the same time though, because Tig was mad he didn't he didn't get to finish his burger and it ended up on the road.

"Oh thank god you're all safe! Gemma said, running up to us. She hugged all of us, but Clay a little longer. "Sam, Princess is feed and I walked her around. OH, don't go by that tree over there." Gemma told me. I heard Bobby come up, then on the hill where the tree was.

"Hey, who left this dog shit over here?!" Bobby shouted. I snickered, and went into the clubhouse. Tig had come in here before me, so he had already grabbed us beers. It was already nighttime, and Sam was on the couch that was on the wall with the _SONS OF ANARCHY _flag on it. She had a book on her lap and Chibs had an arm around her, talking to Bobby. I noticed that Sam and Chibs would roll their eyes at the same time, and then Sam even had an Irish accent when she would talk sometimes.

"Hey, you think Sam would be pissed if I tried to throw her book away for a drink?" Tig asked. I looked at the cover more carefully and noticed that it was about dolls. Looking even closer, I noticed Sam wasn't even reading the book, she was talking to Bobby and Chibs.

"You know she's not even reading it, right?" I told him. Tig looked at Sam, and then grabbed a lighter. He jogged over to her, snatched the book out of her hands, and burned it in front of her.

"Gonna try to get into my head now, huh?" Tig said, and then Sam laughed.

**CHARACTER CHANGE**

"Actually, no. That was a book about dogs. I have no idea why a doll was on the cover. Honestly, I forgot about it." I laughed out. Tig looked at me, the ashes on the floor, and then my dog, walking up to him wagging her tail. "Don't let her eat that. And by the way, I think it's time to go outside. Tig, wanna walk her over by the shit tree?" I asked him. He nodded, and grabbed the leash that I had moved to by the front door. Attaching Princess to the leash, he walked outside with her at tow.

"Think he fell for it?" I asked Dad. He laughed, and I moved so that I was curled up against Dad, head on his chest.

"I think he did sweetie. I think he did." Dad said, putting an arm around my shoulder. I heard Tig walk in, and then Princess jog over to us, barking at me and Dad snuggled at each other.

"She didn't have to go, did she?" Tig asked. I shook my head, and pulled my arms against my chest for warmth. A chair was pulled up for Dad to put his feet on, and a blanket covered me and him.

"What was that for Tig?" Dad asked. I opened my eyes, and saw Gemma hovering over me, smiling.

"It wasn't Tig Chibs. That was me." Gemma said, before walking away. I closed my eyes, and let sleep take me.

**CHARACTER CHANGE**

Sam had soon fallen asleep on next to me, head on my chest. I saw the rest of the crew come in, and then started going over to the bartender, ordering beers like crazy.

"Hey, quiet down! We got someone sleeping over here!" Jax said, smirking. I nodded, thanking him.

"Gemma, tell Clay that I won't be able to clean up tonight, and that I'll be a little busy." I asked her.

"Yeah. By the way, I'm proud of you. Sam is so much like you. Sam inherited your Irish accent too with a bit too much of attitude. You two have gotten so close, even though she's 22. I know you had wished you had been there to save her to. Just be here now." Gemma said, walking away. Tig walked over, and laid Princess down next to Sam so she could warm up Sam's uncovered feet.

"She inherited your feet too." Tig said, before walking to the bar. I looked at Sam who had a smirk on her face, and suddenly, doll's appeared after Tig had pulled down a lever and dolls appeared in front of him singing.

"Good girl." I said, falling asleep too.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up on the bar counter, beer in hand. Tig was fast asleep in a bar stool on the other part of the bar, snoring loudly. Sam and Chibs were on the same couch that they were on last night, and Bobby was nowhere to be found. I got off the counter slowly, but ended up falling off it. Rubbing my head, I saw Sam look around the room and when I saw Sam glaring at me, I carefully left the room. I took a shower, and put on my white sneakers, jeans, white shirt, sweatshirt, and cut. Leaving my room, I noticed Sam trudging towards her room. Smirking, I walked into the main room. I saw the whole club there, looking at me with looks on their faces that said something bad had happened.

"What's up?" I asked. They looked at me, and no one spoke. Nothing looked like anything had happened in the clubhouse.

"Sam in the morning is what happened." Tig said, and I looked confused. "I said she looked nice for just getting up, and she slapped me!" He said, shocked.

"She doesn't like the mornings Tig." Chibs said, walking over to get a coffee. He looked pained, as if he missed someone.

"What's wrong with you Chibs?" I whispered to him. He looked at me surprised, as if he couldn't figure out how exactly I knew.

"I miss my Fiona and Kerrianne." Chibs whispered back. I nodded in somewhat understanding, and walked into the Chapel, where we were going to hold a meeting.

"Okay, we have to discuss Sam staying here. She is most definitely not a morning person from what I saw, and needs her own house." Clay announced. Chibs looked angry, and got up quickly, leaving the room and slamming the doors behind him. "Well, we know his vote. Yea for me. Nea for Chibs." Clay said. I looked at him confused, and waiting for the other guys to announce their answers.

"Nea. Sam belongs here." Tig said, defending Chibs and Sam.

"Nea. Sam is Chibs daughter. You can't do anything to get rid of her." Piney said, and Clay was getting more irritated by the minute.

"Yea. Sam can't keep on doing this." Bobby announced. Tig left immediately, slamming the doors behind him like Chibs did.

"Nea. I can't let Sam go on her own. She's a Mayan bad news magnet on her own." I said. Clay looked even more irritated than when Piney had said his answer.

"Fine. 2-4. Sam stays." Clay said, banging the gavel against the table harder than usual. I got up before anyone else did, and went to find Sam, Chibs, and Tig on the ground, passed out with Mayans in front of them, holding guns to their heads. Princess was growling at them, defending the three people.

"We leave them alone for three minutes and this is what happens. I told you she was a Mayan bad news magnet!" I whisper-yelled to Clay.

"Hey, leave them alone. We don't need any of this." Clay said, trying to reason with the Mayan president. The Mayan president only cocked his gun and shot Sam in the leg. She jolted awake, and Chibs and Tig both jolted awake at the sound. Sam clutched her leg, not making a sound but was holding in a scream. She looked at Chibs, who tried to move but was pushed back to his former spot.

"We're here for revenge. This bitch tried killing us." Alvarez says. Chibs didn't even get up; he knew he would be shot too. But Tig was brave enough to kick Alvarez in the leg, but was shot in the left arm before he could punch him. Sam looked at me, tears in her eyes. She had never meant for this to happen, yet here she was, people defending her life. "You people do not stop!" He said, shooting at Chibs arm. He moved over, and rolled backwards towards us.

"Remind me never to do that again." Chibs said, getting up and dusting his arms and back off. We all pulled out guns, and I shot at Alvarez's feet. I kept on walking towards them, pushing them out slowly. Once they were out, Clay ran over and locked the doors, leaving me and Chibs to deal with Sam and Tig's wounds. Clay looked as if he felt bad for even thinking about having Sam leave now.

"I need to get them on a table, or something. But keep Sam's leg elevated, the blood won't rush to the wound as much." Chibs instructed. He helped with Tig, having Bobby bring Sam into the Chapel. Piney had set up two emergency tables in there, pushing the reaper table out of the way. Bobby set up Sam on one of them, holding her leg up as Tig was set down.

"We need another doctor to deal with Tig. I can stop the bleeding on Sam, but Tig needs to be fixed faster and I won't be able to do both. Sam is the only one out of the two without a criminal record, and can be safely treated at St. Thomas." Chibs said. I nodded, and helped hold Sam's up, while Bobby applied pressure to Tig's wound. Sam had kept her eyes shut tight the whole time, not being able to bear the pain. "Sam, I need you to say something. I need to know how bad you're feeling, although I had a pretty good idea." Chibs said. Sam opened her mouth to say something, but accidentally screamed in pain as Chibs tried to pull the bullet out himself, forgetting bringing her to the hospital. He had already cleaned out as much of the wound as he could. I tried to cover her mouth, but it didn't work.

"Hey, Sam." Tig said, dealing with his pain better because he had bullet wounds before. She looked at him, pain clear in her eyes. "Focus on me. Not the pain. Focus on everything but the pain." She looked confused, but tried it. We had tried giving her a drink to make sure she didn't feel as much pain, but she refused it. Sam's eyes cleared of the pain and her screams quieted. I looked at Tig in surprise, and he shrugged. Chibs got the bullet out and then blood started to flow. He pressed down on the wound, and then Sam looked over. Her eyes widened, and then looked back at Tig quickly for help. Tig looked at Chibs, who was stopping the blood flow. Sam passed out, and Chibs worked quickly to patch up the bullet wound. When he finished, he moved onto Tig, who was lying down, prepared for the worst. Tig's wound was fixed pretty quickly, and then he kissed Sam on the head, walking over to a bathroom in one of the apartments to clean up. I walked by Sam, and held her hand for a minute before walking away. Tig got up and fixed Sam's hair before walking away with me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Since Jax had all of the previous chapter to talk, I'm going to have Sam have most of this chapter and Chibs at the end of it. **

I woke up on a table, and tried to get up. I collapsed on the floor when my leg wouldn't hold its own weight, and remembered yesterday. Sighing, I leaned against the table and rubbed my eyes. I looked out the window for anybody, and saw Jax walking towards the door.

"Hey, Jax! I kinda need some help!" I shouted. He looked over at me, and sighed. He walked in, and saw me tried to stand.

"You just got shot in the leg and are trying to stand up. What the hell are you thinking?" Jax asked, and I shrugged. He assumed correctly that I wouldn't want to be in the Chapel anymore, and moved me over to a couch and table, keeping my leg up on a table.

"I'm sorry for making you risk your life yesterday… Tig was already shot in the arm, and I feel so bad..." I said. I had been going outside to walk Princess when I heard motorcycles pull up. I knew they were Mayans, and tried to find a gun. Then my Dad had left the Chapel and saw the Mayans entering, and tried to fight against them with me. Unfortunately, they were too big for us to fight against, and when Tig had been beaten down after leaving the Chapel a few minutes after Dad, I knew it wasn't going to end well. Which, it hadn't. I had gotten shot in the leg, and Tig was shot in the arm.

"It's fine. I'm Vice President for a reason. If the Sgt. at Arms can't make the hard calls, then I have too." Jax said. I nodded, and saw Princess run up to me. She was fine, which I was thankful for. For a 6 month old puppy, she was sure powerful. I saw Dad and Tig enter the clubhouse, and when they saw me, looked shocked as hell. "I was about to leave when I heard her call for me. She was on the floor next to the table Piney set up." Jax explained. Dad sighed, and walked over to me, along with Tig.

"Your one stubborn person. I can't walk when I'm shot in the leg." Tig said. I shrugged, and watch Dad unravel the bandages.

"I have to make sure you didn't make the wound worse when you decided to run a marathon." Dad said. I pretended to act hurt, and even brought up a few tears.

"I can't believe you would say that to your own daughter." I said, whining a bit. "Besides, I wasn't planning to run any marathon. I was just hungry." I said, watching him unravel the bandages and poke around the wound.

"Of course you were hungry." Dad said. Tig snickered, and I huffed.

"Can someone get me food?!" I yelled. Gemma walked in, and put her purse down on the counter. She walked over and kissed my forehead before walking into the kitchen.

"I'll get it. Hold on sweetheart." Gemma had walked over to me 10 minutes later with eggs, toast, and bacon. My mouth watered at the sight of the crispy bacon, and I ate faster than ever. Moaning when I took the first bite of the delicious bacon, I smiled and leaned back into the couch, munching on the bacon.

"I have never seen anyone so happy to eat bacon." Jax remarked. I finished at that moment, and handed the plate to Gemma, thanking her.

"Never trust anyone who doesn't eat meat, more specifically bacon." Gemma said, walking into the kitchen with the plate. Dad wrapped my bullet wound up again, and hugged me.

"It'll be fine. You didn't do anything to it, although you should take it easy for a couple of weeks." Dad advised.

"How do you know this?" I asked him. I couldn't imagine my Dad going to college, never mind majoring in a doctor's course.

"I served in the British Army as a medic for five months until the found out I was pro-IRA." He explained, and a dark mood settled over the room. I looked at Gemma, and she walked out quickly.

"Umm… What's up with the IRA?" I asked cautiously. Tig and Jax looked shocked, and Gemma turned around faster the roadrunner running from a coyote. Piney, who had just walked into the room, walked back out of the room.

"Jimmy O'Phelan is what's up. He exiled me out, and took my wife and other daughter from me. I became a member of SAMBEL, and then was patched over to SAMCRO. A couple years after, I was sent to Oregon and met your mother. I didn't love her, but still, you were born. I know I loved you, and stayed for a year before the club demanded I leave." Dad explained. I nodded, and hugged him again. The anger seemed to evaporate from him, and he sat down next to me.

"Hey Elvis! Can we get some entertainment?" I asked. Bobby, who had just walked in, shook his head and kept on walking to the Chapel.

"No, although there is a meeting in the Chapel." Bobby said. Dad sighed, and got up, walking into the Chapel and shutting the doors after Tig, Jax, and Piney had walked in.

**CHARACTER CHANGE**

"I know it wasn't right to attempt to get Sam to leave now, after yesterday happened. Now she has real ties to the club, even if she did before. But we need this damn Mayan situation ended!" Clay said.

"Yeah. I can barely shoot my own gun now!" Tig shouted. I shouted yea with the rest of them, and waited for someone to speak up.

"Okay, I understand. But brains before bullets still stands and right now bullets haven't helped anything. Opie's in jail and Otto is too because of bullets." Jax said. I thought of Sam in the clubhouse, and what bullets did to her.

"Any type of retaliation we do now I can't be a part of. I need to watch Sam." I said. "I understand where you're coming from Jax, and I realize that I may be the best person here to deal with the Mayans. But my daughter needs me." I continued, explaining my situation. I got up, and walked into the clubhouse to be with Sam. Gemma showed me some pain pills after I noticed she was sleeping soundly and nodded at her. I put an arm around her after sitting down next to her. I watched the door carefully, guarding my daughter from harm.


	9. Chapter 9

**Back to the original format of Jax then Sam for P.O.V'S!**

I walked out of the Chapel, noticing Chibs guarding Sam with an arm around her shoulders and fingers wrapped around his gun. Sam was sleeping, and her leg was lifted onto another pillow on the table.

"Gemma gave her some pain pills. Must have been tired because those pain pills don't make you fall asleep unless you are tired." Chibs explained. I nodded, and sat on the chair across from Chibs.

"Clay is going to meet with the Mayans today to get a deal going. We aren't going to deal guns with them, but we will pay them." I said to him. Chibs nodded, and stared at the camera showing all four views of the place. A police car pulled up, and Chibs let go of his gun. Police Chief Unser walked up, and knocked on the door to come in. I unlocked the door, and let him in.

"What happened yesterday? People heard the shootings. Was it you guys?" Unser asked. I shook my head, and then Unser looked at Sam. "Who's she?" He asked.

"My daughter, Sam. She and Tig were shot yesterday by the damn Mayans." Chibs explained. I sat back down across from Chibs, and Unser sat next to me.

"So you have another daughter?" Unser asked. Apparently, he knew about Fiona and Kerrianne. Chibs nodded, and kissed Sam on the forehead, and lightly shook her to wake her up. "She looks like you. Congratulations." Unser said.

**CHARACTER CHANGE**

I was lightly shook, and opened my eyes. I saw a cop, and Jax looking at me. I looked confused apparently, because Dad spoke up.

"This is Unser, the police chief. He is on our side." I shook Unser's hand, and pulled myself up, so my back was straighter.

"I'll keep the shooting case to myself so the new deputy doesn't decide to call in ATF." Unser said to us. Princess came running over, and I remembered I had to feed her.

"Shit! Tig!" I yelled. He came running out, looking for the problem. He raised an eyebrow at me, and walked over. "Can you feed Princess? She hasn't been fed yet." I asked. He nodded, and whistled so she would go to the apartment with him.

"How do you do that? I can't even get him to stop driving when I have to speak to him!" Unser said. I shrugged, and remembered the picture of his old dog Missy he showed me.

"We have a special bond over Princess." I explained. Unser nodded, and left after he got a call about some break-in over his walkie-talkie.

"I have to go see Wendy. She wanted to tell me something." Jax said, getting up and leaving. Tig plopped down next to me, and smirked at me.

"What?" I asked. Then, I smelt it. "Oh shit!" I yelled Dad smelled it too, and got up, helping me up too. He led me over to the other couch, and Tig followed.

"What the hell did you eat?" Dad asked him. Tig sat down next to me again, and I sighed.

"What the hell do you want is the real question?" I asked.

"Well, I have to stay here with you guys so I don't strain my wound." My eyes widened, and I tried to get up.

"Get me the hell outta here! I have to be in a room with him!" I told my Dad. He smirked and held me down so I wouldn't hurt myself even more than I already did.

"Hey, hey! What's wrong with Tiggy?" Dad asked. I looked at him in the most serious way, and we all bursted out laughing.

"I swear to god you all are related somehow, although we already got Sam and Chibs covered." Gemma said, walking out of the kitchen with three BLTS.

"How much bacon do we have? You must have made Sam a half a pound earlier." Tig said. I elbowed him in the side, and grabbed my sandwich and ate it quickly. "Slow down! My god…" Tig remarked. I elbowed him again, and he elbowed me. I stuffed the rest of his sandwich in his mouth and hid under Dad's arm. I waited for retaliation, but none came. I lifted my head out from under Dad's arm, and I got a face full of whipped cream. I wiped it off my nose and eyes, and liked my lips. Gemma handed me a napkin and some shaving cream behind Dad's back. He was paying attention to what I was doing to Tig, which was kicking him in the side with my good leg. I made a smiley face on the napkin and handed it to Gemma, who got the message. She made the smiley face on the back of Dad's head, and when he went to feel what was on his head, got a hand full of shaving cream. He hugged me, so when I backed away into Tig, all the shaving cream came off Dad's hand and onto my shirt and Tig's shirt.

"Gemma!" I screamed. She snickered and walked outside and left the parking lot, with me calling her a traitor silently.


	10. Chapter 10

**So, this is the last chapter… I will do a sequel, but want to do another story first. You know, get another story done. **

I walked into the Clubhouse, and saw Sam trying to strangle Tig, her face covered in whipped cream and her back in shaving cream. Chibs was trying to cover Sam in shaving cream with the back of his head covered in shaving cream. Tig was attempting to cover Chibs in whipped cream, with his stomach covered in shaving cream. The room smelled strangely like Tig had farted, and Mom was nowhere to be seen.

"What the hell is going on here?" Clay said, walking in. Tig, Sam, and Chibs looked over, shocked looks on their faces.

"Um… Nothing?" Sam said, with an innocent smile. Clay looked at the three of them, and walked out of the room muttering something along the lines of immature children.

"It could have been a lot worse." Tig said. I looked at him amusedly, and went to the kitchen to get paper towels and air freshener. What the hell had Tig eaten?

"Yeah, your right. Now, clean up. And what the hell did you eat?" I asked. Sam smirked, grabbing the paper towels.

"I thought that wasn't the question?!" Tig said, acting confused. Sam started laughing with Chibs and Tig, and wiped her face clean of the whipped cream. Her sweatshirt was the one that had gotten dirty, so she took it off and threw it to Tig, which hit his face. He glared at her, but then noticed she was wearing a pink Scooby Doo t-shirt and starting laughing at her. She tried to get up and strangle him, but Chibs held her down and sprayed the room with air freshener before he didn't have the chance. I pushed Tig into the laundry room and made him clean her sweatshirt. He grumbled about having to do Sam's laundry, and I walking out of the room.

"Sorry about that… We had no intention of messing up the room. Now stay still! I need to check and make sure your wound isn't any worse." Chibs said, unraveling Sam's bandages. Sam had apparently been wiggling around because Chibs poking around with some surgical tools had hurt a little bit. He had sewn it shut last night after he had taken out the bullet, and with some magic, predicted that it would be healed soon.

**CHARACTER CHANGE**

Dad slowly unraveled my bandages, and checked if the stitches were still intact. He had to fix up one of them, but other than that it was fine.

"Alright Da, are ye done fixing me wound?" I said, adopting my Da's accent all of a sudden. He looked at me shocked, along with Jax, who was walking into the room.

"What did ye say?" Da said, trying to understand. Suddenly, I understood. I was adopting his accent gradually, and today was when I almost fully adopted it.

"I asked if ye were done fixing me wound…" I said, with the same accent. He smiled and looked as if he could run a marathon.

"Is me Da okay?" I asked Jax. He shrugged, and I heard Tig walk in the room.

"What is all the commotion about?" He asked. I smirked, and my Dad got up after putting a new bandage on and hugged me.

"There is no commotion, ye bastard." I said to Tig. He looked shocked, and offended. "Just some Scottish thing I picked up from me Da." I told him.

"Where'd the accent come from though?" Tig asked carefully, still trying to figure out why I called him a bastard. I shrugged, and jumped up from the couch, wobbling on one leg. Da helped me over to the bar counter, and I sat down, sipping a coffee handed to me.

"So what was yer Mom like? Did she know that ye were getting raped?" Da asked me all of a sudden. I looked at him wearily, and shook my head.

"She had no damn idea was happening to me. Thought I was a rebellious teenager, fighting against me step dad!" I said. He looked shocked, and I suddenly craved something I hadn't had in a long time. "Do ye have any tea? Like real tea? I've only had it in some Irish restaurant." I asked. Da nodded, and whipped it up for me, smiling.

"You are a lot like Chibs. Some mornings he'll come in here and all he'll drink is god damn tea. Its fricking amazing." Tig said, analyzing me. I rolled my eyes.

"I love ye Da." I said, hugging him a he came to sit down next to me. It was a good day.


End file.
